Un Encuentro Inesperado
by GellyRoll
Summary: "Nunca espere encontrar  al amor de mi vida en un parque, y definitivamente nunca pensé que decirle adiós sería tan difícil." A Niley One-Shot REVIEW IF YOU READ. PLEASE!


**Hola!  
****Esta es mi primera One-Shot en español, espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

_Adiós es una palabra tan familiar y a la vez tan extraña para mí, la he dicho muchas veces en mi vida, pero nunca significó tanto para mí como ahora._

_Estos últimos meses han sido irreales para mí, como si estuviera en un sueño del cual nunca quisiera despertar. Quien hubiera dicho que una visita al parque me cambiaria tanto la vida._

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de New Jersey; mi familia y yo acabábamos de llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar; Mis padres estaban descansando en su habitación, mientras Trace y Braison estaban conectando el juego de video. Brandi y Noah se preparaban para meterse en la alberca.

Yo me encontraba sentada en el nuevo sofá mirando la tele cuando Sophie mi pequeña perrita blanca salto a mis piernas; como ella estaba un poco ansiosa por el viaje, decidí llevarla a caminar al parque.

De mi maleta tome mi celular, el collar y la correa de Sophie, "Mamá iré al parque con Sophie, llevare mi celular por si me necesitas." Grite desde el recibidor.

Antes de salir tome una botella de agua y algo de dinero -más vale estar preparada para todo-, "Ten cuidado y no te olvides de las llaves." Mi madre respondió desde su recamara.

Al abrir la puerta Sophie vino corriendo, la cargue y le puse su pequeño collar rosa. Antes de salir mi madre grito, "¡Te quiero en la casa antes de que anochezca!"

"¡Si mamá. No creo tardarme tanto!" Agarre las llaves sin saber que en el momento que Sophie y yo saliéramos por la puerta nada volvería a ser como antes.

Nos tomo unos diez minutos llegar al parque. Sophie estaba tan entusiasmada que en el momento que sus pequeñas patitas blancas hicieron contacto con el suave y verde pasto del parque salió corriendo lo que me tomo por sorpresa lo que ocasiono que soltara la correa.

Para ser una perrita tan pequeña Sophie tenía muchas fuerzas, "¡Sophie detente!" gritaba mientras las personas alrededor me miraban como si fuera una loca.

Estaba por alcanzarla cuando se detuvo enfrente de un niño de unos siete años que estaba llorando enfrente de los columpios.

Me arrodille enfrente del niño y le pregunte, "Hola, ¿Por qué lloras?"

Sophie intento calmar al niño y empezó a lamerle la pierna, "¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste?"

El pequeño se calmo un poco y entre sollozos me respondió, "No."

Cuando finalmente pensé que el niño había logrado calmarse las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, "¿Qué pasa? Puedes decírmelo, te prometo que no te haré daño."

Esta vez el no espero a que el llanto cesara para contestar, "Es... qu...e n...o en...cuen...tro a m...i her...ma...no."

Al verlo tan desesperado decidí ayudarlo a buscar a su hermano, en lugar de pasear a Sophie. "Yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar a tu hermano, pero primero necesito saber tu nombre."

Dudo un poco pero finalmente contesto. "Fran…kie... mi nombre es Frankie."

"Muy bien Frankie, mi nombre es Miley, y esta que ves aquí es Sophie." Cuando Frankie se paro del columpio Sophie se asusto un poco y se escondió detrás de mis piernas.

Mire a Sophie y luego a Frankie. "Vamos Sophie el no te hará daño, ¿Verdad Frankie?"

Frankie respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "¡Claro que no!" Sophie fijo su mirada en mí y luego en Frankie mientras se acercaba a él.

Cuando Sophie estaba a unos centímetros de él, Frankie lentamente estiro su mano y Sophie empezó a lamerla.

Deje que Frankie se distrajera un poco con Sophie antes de seguir con el interrogatorio, "Frankie, necesito que me digas como se llama tu hermano." Al oír esto Frankie se poso un poco nervioso y fijo su mirada al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mi?" Después de unos minutos me miro fijamente y respondió, "Nick, mi hermano se llama Nick."

"¿Y por qué Nick te dejo solo?" Cuando Frankie escucho esto todo el miedo en el fue remplazado con enojo.

Di un pequeño salto para atrás y grito, "¡MI HERMANO NO ME DEJO SOLO, YO ME ESCAPE!" Su reacción me tomo por sorpresa y me conmovió la manera en que el pequeño de siete años protegía a su hermano.

Supongo que Nick no dejo a Frankie después de todo, "Esta bien, lo siento no quise ofender a tu hermano. ¿Ahora me podrías explicar lo que paso?" Frankie mantenía la mirada en el piso, como si estuviera avergonzado por el hecho de haberse escapado de su hermano.  
Mientras Frankie se debatía entre contarme lo sucedido o no el señor de los helados paso detrás de nosotros y decidí que un helado seria la mejor manera de hacerlo hablar, después de todo ¿Qué niño se resiste a un helado? "¿Qué te parece si compramos un helado y nos vamos a sentar a esa banca, y me cuentas lo que paso?"

Frankie asintió con la cabeza y caminamos hasta el carrito de los helados, "Buenas tardes ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer señorita?"

"Me da dos helados por favor." El señor de unos cuarenta años tomo el bazo en sus manos y añadió, "¿Y de que sabor los quieren?"

"Uno de vainilla y el otro de..." Antes de que pudiera terminar Frankie contesto, "De chocolate."

Después de comprar los helados nos sentamos en la banca y procedí con las preguntas "Ahora si cuéntame que fue lo que paso exactamente."

Tomo aire y comenzó con su explicación, "Mi hermano no me quería comprar un helado y eso me enojo mucho, de repente un grupo de muchachas se acerco a él para pedirle un autógrafo y aproveche ese momento para salir corriendo. Al principio todo iba muy bien, pensé que correría unos cuantos minutos y Nick me llevaría directo a casa, pero cuando mire atrás y no lo vi me asuste mucho, empecé a gritar su nombre pero él no respondía, y finalmente me senté en el columpio y comencé a llorar. Después tu y Sophie me encontraron." Pobre Frankie, dios sabe cuánto tiempo a estado solo.

Lo único que no tenía sentido era el hecho de que unas muchachas le pidieran un autógrafo a su hermano, no es que su hermano fuera famoso, ¿O sí? No. No puede ser eso. Supongo que Frankie simplemente tiene mucha imaginación.

Cuando terminamos nuestros helados comenzamos a caminar por el parque en busca de Nick.

Caminábamos por el pequeño lago cuando escuchamos que alguien gritaba, "FRANKIE! FRANKIE! ¿DONDE ESTAS FRANKIE?" L a cara de Frankie se ilumino al oír la voz de su hermano. Rápidamente corrimos en dirección de la voz y después de unos minutos llegamos hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

Cuando Frankie vio a Nick el corrió directo a sus brazos mientras él lo llenaba de bezos de la alegría de haberlo encontrado.

Cuando Nick dejo de abrazar, los regaños comenzaron, "No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenias." Frankie hizo una mueca y un contesto, "Lo sé, lo siento mucho, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer."

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?" Pregunto Nick mientras revisaba a Frankie de pies a cabeza.

"No gracias a Miley." Contesto Frankie fijando su mirada en mí.

Nick desvió su atención del pequeño enfrente de él y me miro fijamente. Cuando mire en esos cálidos ojos café, me enamore perdidamente de él. Sé que esto suena muy cliché pero fue amor a primera vista.

Nick se aproximo lentamente hacia mí, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no solo sus ojos eran hermosos; todo su cuerpo parecía estar cincelado en mármol, como si fuera un dios griego.

Salí de mi trance cuando Nick extendió su mano para presentarse, "Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano, me llamo Nick." Cuando mi mano toco la suya un fuego recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Solo eso fue necesario para que Nick se transformara en el dueño de mi corazón. Y desde ese inesperado encuentro Nick y yo nos volvimos inseparables, a donde él iba yo lo seguía, ni siquiera el loco horario de una _estrella de pop_ internacional nos mantenía alejados.

Creo que olvide mencionar el hecho de que _Nick Gray_ de la famosa banda de pop _The Gray Brothers_ es mi novio. Sé que se estarán preguntando ¿Como un muchacho como _Nick Gray_ escogió a alguien tan aburrida y simple como yo para ser su novia?

Esa es una pregunta que me atormento por días y cuando finalmente le pregunte a Nick la razón por la cual me pidió ser su novia, el contesto, "Por que tú eres la mezcla perfecta entre inteligencia y belleza." Y con eso me enamore aun más de él.

Todo en mi vida era completamente perfecto, hasta que un día su representante Philip Mcintyre le dio la buena noticia de que él junto con sus hermanos se iría de gira por Europa. Esta era una noticia que él y sus hermanos habían esperando por años. Lo único malo en todo esto es que la gira duraría _dos años_.

No me malinterpreten estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de Nick y sus hermanos, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentirme triste por el hecho de que no volveré a ver a Nick, bueno por lo menos no dentro de dos largos años.

Los siguientes dos meses nos volvimos aun más inseparables de lo normal. Todos los días nos la pasábamos en la calle comprando la ropa necesaria para su viaje por el viejo continente.

Durante ese tiempo quise ignorar el hecho de que se iría de mi lado y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que nos volviéramos a ver.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses hasta que finalmente el día que tanto temía llego.

"Miley son las ocho y Nick no tarda en llegar." My madre dijo mientras me sacudía intentando levantarme.

"Si mama ya voy." Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi cuarto.

Después de unos diez minutos me levante de la cama y fui directo al baño. Cuando el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente deje que las pequeñas gotas de agua se llevaran todas mis preocupaciones, y por un momento mi mundo era perfecto.

Cuando el agua pasó de un tibio relajador a un frio congelador lo tome como mi señal para salir del baño y enfrentar la cruel realidad que me esperaba.

Una vez que estaba seca me dirigí al enorme armario, debatiendo me en cuál sería el outfit perfecto para decirle _adiós _al amor de tu vida.

Después de un largo tiempo decidí en un look casual, unos short shorts de mezclilla, con una blusa blanca y mi flip flops blancas. En cuanto mi pelo aplique un poco de moose y deje que callera en sus ondas naturales, que Nick tanto ama. Aplique un poco de delineador negro, me enchine las pestañas y un poco del lip gloss de fresa, el cual Nick dice que no puede dejar de besar, pero no estoy segura si es el sabor del lip gloss o mis labios lo que no puede dejar de besar.

Tome una pequeña bolsa de mezclilla la cual contenía, mis llaves, dinero –aunque Nick nunca me deja pagar absolutamente nada-, celular, rubor y lipgloss

Cuando me aproximaba a la ventana para ver si Nick ya había llegado un Ford Mustang Cobra del 68 se estacionaba al frente de mi casa. Dios creo que amo a ese carro tanto como a Nick.

Baje las escaleras corriendo de la ansiedad, cuando me encontré a mi mama en la puerta de la entrada, "Ya me voy mamá." Le di un beso en la mejilla y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Salí corriendo a abrazar a Nick.

Nick me atrapo en sus brazos y me beso la cabeza, "Hola hermosa, veo que me extrañaste." Cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron era como si todo a nuestro alrededor no importara.

Nick siendo el caballero que es abrió la puerta del pasajero y espero hasta que yo estuviera adentro para subirse al carro.

Cuando llegamos al _Whistling Swann Inn_ (foto en perfil) una amable señora de unos setenta años nos guio al patio trasero de la pequeña casa. En el momento en que las puertas del patio se abrieron mis ojos no podían creer la hermosa vista enfrente de ellos.

El patio estaba lleno de arboles y flores de todos los colores, y en medio del enorme patio se encontraba un pequeño lago con una mesa para dos enfrente de el.

Nick al ver que no decía nada, me miro con una cara de preocupación, "¿Que pasa Miley? ¿No te gusta?" ¿Cómo puede pensar que un desayuno como este no me gusta?

Levante la mirada y le di un suave pero apasionado beso en los labios, "Me encanta."

Durante el desayuno hablamos de todo y a la vez deñada, evitando a todo costo el tema de su partida.

Después de terminar con nuestro desayuno nos dirigimos a un pequeño parque y el primer juego al que me subí fueron los columpios.

Yo estaba sentada y Nick me empujaba mientras cantaba, _"__I've got sunshine__, __On a cloudy day, When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May,__Well, I guess you'll say__, __What can make me feel this way?__Miley, Miley, Miley, Talkin' 'bout Miley."_ Al oir nuestra canción no pude evitar mirar hacia arriba y encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos cafés mirándome llenos de tanto amor, Nick lentamente comenzó a inclinarse hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron.

Mientras Nick cantaba y yo me balanceaba, me aferraba a cada segundo como si fuera el último, y en algún sentido lo era, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasara antes de que nos volvamos a ver.

Después de lo que parecían simplemente segundos era hora de regresar a casa y prepararse para lo inevitable.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto el cielo estaba de un color negro y pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, era como si el cielo reflejara lo que estaba pasando en mi corazón.

Cuando el altoparlante del aeropuerto privado hablo supe que el momento había llegado, "Vuelo 717 hacia Londres favor de abordar." Nick se paro lentamente del asiento y empezó a despedirse de mi familia, ya que la suya lo acompañaría durante toda la gira europea.

El primero en despedirse de mi fue la Sra. Gray, "Miley querida, no llores estoy segura de que tu y Nick encontraran una manera de aferrarse a ese amor tan puro que sienten el uno por el otro." Esas palabras me llenaron de una alegría y a la vez dieron rienda suelta a las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

El Sr. Gray fue un poco más reservado, "Todo estará bien Miley." Medio un abrazo y se dirigió junto con Denisse a la puerta de abordaje.

"Miley se que el amor entre tú y Nick lo puede conquistar todo." Kevin el hermano mayor de Nick me susurro al oído mientras me despedía.

Frankie fue el siguiente en despedirse y verlo llorando tan desesperadamente rompió mi corazón aun mas, "¡Miley! No quiero irme, no te quiero dejar sola."

El pequeño niño al que le debía agradecer por haberme ayudado a encontrar al amor de mi vida, salto a mis brazos y se aferro a mi cuello, "Frankie son solo unos pocos meses -veinticuatro para ser exacta- ya verás que se irán volando, además nos mandaremos e-mails y hablaremos por teléfono, será como si estuviera contigo." No sabía si estaba intentando convencer al niño en mis brazos o a mí misma.

"Está bien pero prométeme que no me olvidaras." Lo que Frankie no sabía era que aunque quisiera nunca podría olvidar a la familia Gray.

Frankie salto de mis brazos y me puse de rodillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, "Te lo prometo."

Joe fue el que tomo el lugar de Frankie en mis brazos, "Te voy a extrañar mucho hermanita." Mi hermano mayor honorario dijo entre sollozos mientras nos abrazábamos.

"Joe no llores, eso solo lo hará mas difícil, y como le dije a Frankie hablaremos todo el tiempo." Joe asintió con la cabeza y compartimos un abrazo más.

"Joe se que quieres mucho a mi NOVIA, pero yo también me quiero despedir de ella." Nick dijo detrás de nosotros.

"Lo siento." Joe dijo un poco apenado.

"No te preocupes Miley, su amor sobrevivirá la distancia." Con eso Joe acompaño a sus padres en la puerta de abordaje.

Nick me envolvió en sus brazos y en ese momento decidí que sería mejor para todos si todo terminara ahora, "Nick quiero terminar contigo."

Nick limpio con su pulgar una lagrima y me miro directo a los ojos, "Miley, todo estará bien nuestro amor es tan grande y fuerte que unos cuantos kilómetros no podrán separarnos."

Antes de que pudiera contestar mis labios estaban cubiertos por los suyos. "Este no es un _adiós_ es un hasta pronto, prometo que te llamare todos los días y cada vez que pueda te vendré a visitar.".

El señor Gray se aproximo a nosotros, "Nick es hora de irnos."

El camino hacia la puerta de abordaje fue más rápido de lo que pensaba y cuando las lagrimas amenazaban con tomar control, Nick me tomo en sus brazos, "Te amo Miley Ray Stewart."

"Yo también te amo Nicholas Jerry Gray." Compartimos un último beso y lo mire subir al avión que lo llevaría más cerca de su sueño y más lejos de mí.

Ese día al salir del aeropuerto descubrí que nuestro amor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera la distancia nos podría separar.

_Y como Nick dijo este no era un adiós si no un hasta pronto.

* * *

_

**Bueno como dije esta es my primera One-Shot en español espero que les haiga gustado.  
Por favor REVIEW, solo les toma uno segundos y eso es lo que me mantiene inspirada para seguir escribiendo.**


End file.
